Cross-flow heat exchangers are comprised of a series of layers that alternate between cold and hot, with the cold fluid flowing one direction and the hot fluid flowing another direction. The cold and hot fluids are kept separate but are in close proximity to one another in order to facilitate heat transfer. Therefore, some of the structures in cross-flow heat exchangers are constructed without excess bulk so they have relatively low strength. In order to handle the stresses due to thermal gradients that are present during operation of a cross-flow heat exchanger, reinforcement components can be added, although these oftentimes add unnecessary material and/or disrupt the flow of the cold and/or hot fluid.